


My True Love Gave To Me

by Satine86



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bromance, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Female Zoisite, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles written for LJ advent drabblender 2011. Senshi/Shitennou pairings, mainly R/J, and terribly fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Santa

**Author's Note:**

> The "advent drabblender" consisted of a 'door' with a prompt leading up to Christmas. I'm posting these in order written rather than linear. Ratings, pairings and length vary.

Door One: "Dear Santa, all I want for Christmas..."

 

Rei knew full well that it seemed odd, it wasn’t exactly expected of her. Usagi and Minako were obvious, both loved anything involving parties and bright lights and _gifts_. Makoto, in the stereotypical sense, loved it because she could bake as much as she wanted. And Ami, well, Ami loved the snow and cold. 

Despite all of this, Rei still thought that she might actually love it more than all of her friends put together. She supposed it came from attending a school with a western influence (and Christmas had _always _been a popular holiday), but deep down it had more to do with the sense of magic that this time of year undoubtedly brought.__

However it seemed that every year the abundant joy was always slightly tainted by sense of melancholy. With the closing of another year, it always gave Rei time to reflect on things of the past. She would remember a time before the Senshi, before Usagi, when she was a lonely outcast. She would think back on times spent with her mother as she tended her potted Casablanca lilies. She would even think back to a time long ago when Serenity’s court had journeyed to the strange blue planet and saw snow for the first time. 

They had all traveled to Zoisite’s realm, high in the mountains to the far the north. The trees had been towering tall, deep earthy green and sprinkled with fluffy white. The quiet had been all consuming, the snow muffling every sound until she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. The sense of calming peace she felt from that bygone time, simply watching as the white flakes drifted lazily to the ground, had been something she had searched for ever since.

Right now she felt the closest to that simple peace than she ever had before. She sat on the steps that led up to the shrine, everything was dusted in powdery white and it all seemed to glow as if with magic. The sky above was clear, the velvety night sky dotted with stars. One shone brighter than the others, like a twinkling diamond, and silently she sent out a wish; eyes drifting closed and breath puffing out in cloud that hung in the air for a moment before dissipating. 

The soft crunching of snow brought her from her thoughts, and violet eyes blinked open to stare down on a head full of short, blond curls. The visitor stopped dead when he realized she was sitting at the top of the steps, and rubbed his neck anxiously. 

“I didn’t think you would be up, I was just going to drop this here.” He held out a box covered in cheery red paper and secured with a dark purple bow. The choice of wrapping was not lost on her, though she did take a moment to ponder if he realized its meaning, and silence descended over them.

“Well,“ he cleared his throat nervously. “I won’t disturb you any longer. Happy Christmas.” He nodded shyly and sat down the gift before turning to leave. 

“Wait, Jad--” she started but caught herself. “Jin.” Rei stood and floated down the steps to meet him. “Thank you for the gift,” she said.

“You don’t even know what it is.”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s the thought that counts.” 

“Well, you’re welcome. Although you weren’t even supposed to know it was from me. I didn’t think you would accept it otherwise.” He rubbed his neck again. 

“Shows what you know.” Her smile was slightly teasing. “Unfortunately I don’t have anything for you.”

“That’s all right, that’s not what why I did it. Just…” he trailed off and chewed on his lip for a moment. “Just tell me…. when I came up it looked like you were wishing for something. What were you wishing for?”

“I can’t tell you or else won’t come true. But it was the same thing that I’ve wished for every year for nearly as long as I can remember.”

“Oh,” he breathed, breath coming out in a giant puff. “In that case I hope it comes true. I’ll get lost now. Sleep well, when you go. And I guess I’ll see you at Mako’s tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.” She gave him a polite smile and stood on the steps until he was completely out of sight. Turning around, she scooped up the box and headed up toward the shrine. 

When she came even with the courtyard she glanced up at the sky, and then back over shoulder to where Jin had disappeared. 

“I wished for you,” she whispered to the night and headed inside for her bed.


	2. Winter Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my friend MercurianAmi, I decided to use a female Zoisite in this verse.

Door Two: Picture Prompt -- snowy path at night.

 

Ami couldn’t help but giggle as they decorated their snowman, adding a carrot nose and stick arms. It was amazing the things that Zara could talk her into. She was afraid next would come snow angels. And she was much too old for that. 

Darkness had fallen on them in their little exploit, the streetlamps were lit and the path in the park that would lead them home looked like something out of a storybook. Next to her, Zara was humming one song or another, as she moved around the snowman her words became clear.

_‘In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown.’_

Zara turned to Ami and smiled, green eyes dancing, “Do you remember the rest?” 

It was a game they had been playing for a while now, Zara was insistent that Ami learn the American Christmas carols. Ami giggled again, only slightly exasperated and finished the line.

_‘He'll say: Are you married?’  
We'll sa--’_

She started to sing softly but stopped short when Zara dropped to one knee. Out of her coat pocket she pulled out a small felt box, cracking it open to reveal a sparkling diamond ring circled with sapphires. 

“What will you say?” Zara asked. 

“I’ll say yes!” Ami cried and bent down next to Zara, wrapping her arm around the blonde woman’s neck and kissing her full on the lips.


	3. Mistletoe

Door Three: Song Prompt - Wham! ~ Last Christmas 

 

As the music piped through the stereo, most likely something Zara had picked--her love of horrid Christmas music knowing no bounds--he listened to the words. And while they weren’t exactly true to life, they still struck something inside. 

It had been little over a year since the Shitennou had returned and nearly from the first moment he met the Princess Mars again in this life, he’d been smitten. While she had been cold and distant. 

It was like the Silver Millennium all over again. 

But there was still last night to bolster his hope, and the fact that she was wearing the carved hair comb he’d given her was also a good sign. Jin continued to watch her from his spot in the doorway that led to the living room and took a sip of his spiced cider, wishing Nixon or Zara had spiked it. 

He was frozen in his spot when he noticed that Rei was coming toward him. What would she say? How would she act in the company of the others? The thoughts whirled through his mind as she stopped next to him. 

“Hello, Jin.”

“Hello.”

“Do you realize that you’re standing under the mistletoe?” 

“I, uh, no.” He glanced up to the small sprig of green, the bright red berries almost mocking him with their good cheer. He really couldn’t decide if this was good or bad. He opened his mouth to speak again, but another--higher--voice sounded over his. 

“Oh, look at Jin-chan! So handsome, all cleaned up!” Zara called. The woman had been positively effervescent since Ami had agreed to marry her, and Jin couldn’t really fault her for it, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t jealous. 

Zara moved to Jin’s side and glanced up at the mistletoe, unnoticing of Rei hidden on the other side of the wall. “Oh, look at that. Give us a kiss Jin!” She teasingly leaned up and tried to plant one on his cheek.

“Get away!” He swatted at her, like one might their annoying sister. He caught sight of Rei from the corner of his eye, noting as she pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh. As he turned his attention back to Zara, hoping to keep her way, he was assaulted from the other side by the unruly Nixon; who obviously thought it was all good fun.

“Oh, Jin! Why won’t you let us love you!?” Nixon cried, wrapping his arms around Jin’s shoulders and squeezing tight.

“Because you’re horrid people!” Jin sighed and stopped fighting, knowing full well there was no way he could win. He closed his eyes and waited as they both placed sloppy wet kisses on either cheek. At least he didn’t have to worry about Kadin or Mamoru. 

Nixon ruffled his hair while Zara laughed and soon they let him be. The mistletoe was obviously evil. Once the pair was gone, a quiet tinkling sound him altered him to the fact that Rei was still there and he felt his mortification double. 

“They love you, don’t be so sour.” She said.

“I wouldn’t be if that wasn’t a normal occurrence.” He sighed and she giggled again. 

“You know, you’re still under the mistletoe.”

He dumbly glanced up again. “That I am,” he said, lowering his eyes to meet hers. 

“Merry Christmas, Jin.” Rei gave him that same teasing smile as the night before and leaned forward, lips brushing against his like a whisper. 

It was probably the best kiss he’d ever had. 

She pulled back, smiled a little wider and turned to refill her cup at the punch bowl. 

Goddess Bless the mistletoe.


	4. Waiting

Door Four: "Christmas Cookies"

 

Usagi was cramming her face, while Makoto tried to stop her from devouring the entire plate. Minako snuck behind and stole what few cookies were remaining, and Ami sighed at the whole thing.

Really, it was Christmas as usual.

The fact that they were older, no longer young girls, but young women, had no affect. 

The only difference was the presence of the Shitennou. 

Rei thought she should continue with tradition and help stop Usagi, but she found she couldn’t keep her attention from Jin. So she quietly watched him, sipping her at punch and waited for the perfect moment.


	5. The Perfect Present

Door Five: "The search for the perfect gift"

 

Jin ran a hand down his face, leaning back tiredly against a streetlamp. 

The day had been more than just exhausting, it had been harrowing and frustrating. And now, with the night looming closer, and the threat of stores closing in sight, he thought he would never find a suitable gift. He didn’t know what compelled him to want to find Rei a gift, he knew it wouldn’t change anything, and certainly not if he gave it to her secretly. Still he felt this increasing urge to find her something. And not just any gift, but the _perfect_ gift.

One that she would appreciate and treasure. 

The only problem was that he had no idea what the hell that would be! He’d been scouring the city (which was insanely large, he would like to point out) for the past two days. He was frazzled, tired and annoyed. 

But steadfastly determined.

Pushing away from the lamp pole, he saw one shop on the corner of the street and figured he would give it a try before heading home for the evening. The bells that signaled his presence as he pushed open the door seemed oddly loud to his ears, and he felt a wave of nervousness as he stepped inside the shop; which seemed to specialize in antiques. 

He called out a hello for a shop worker, but no one answered. Brows furrowed, he glanced at the door, it clearly showed they were open. Jin stepped further inside and figured someone would appear shortly. As he glanced along the tables and cases he saw many fine things: vases and jewelry boxes, decanters and ornate perfume bottles, dress swords and daggers from all over the world. There were books and maps in many strange languages. 

Going along he started looking inside a display case full of rings and bracelets, necklaces and earrings, and various other bobbles. Jin stopped his casual sweep of the case when he found a beautiful carved hair comb. At just a glance it appeared a simple hair decoration, but leaning in closer he saw that it was finely made. The body of the comb resembled a bird in flight, the wings fanning out and down to form the teeth.

“Lovely, isn’t it?” Jin nearly jumped out of his skin as the voice sounded above his head. He looked up to find a woman who must’ve been as old as the various things in the shop. Her grey hair was pinned up in a studious bun, her face so lined it more closely resembled wrinkled linen than skin. But her eyes, dark and kind, were still keen, and she grinned at him widely. 

“It is,” he nodded. 

“It’s made out of yellow poplar and red sandalwood, to make the phoenix really burn. Don’t you see?” She pulled out the comb from the case and held it up for Jin to inspect. Now that he saw it in more detail, he was amazed at the intricacies. The bird’s head flowed from bright yellow down to deep auburn on the tips of its wings, the beak lifting up and it’s eye….

“The eye is a genuine Jade bead. The piece dates back to the 16th Century. It’s very rare and very beautiful. It would make a wonderful gift for someone special.” 

Jin looked up to meet the woman’s gaze, her eyes were dancing--almost if she knew his reason and his difficulties. 

“I’ll take it,” he replied without hesitation.


	6. Coal in Your Stocking

Door Six: "What Nikolaus put in the boots..."

 

“You look like you just found coal in your stocking.” Zara said as she plopped down next to Jin on the couch.

“Stockings?”

“You do know about stockings, right?” 

“Like Christmas stockings?” he frowned. Zara turned toward him slightly, obnoxiously chipper, “Yeah! Do you know the story behind them?” 

“No, and I don’t really care.”

“Well fine! But you know how good kids get toys and candy and bad kids get coal?” 

“Yeah…” Jin was seriously worried where this was going, but he really had no way of figuring it out. One never really could tell with the blonde woman.

“Well, right now you look like a kid who just found a lump of coal in his stocking. Or boot, but we’re not German.”

“What? Zara, I don’t understand. I think there’s a language barrier.”

“Whatever! You speak English better than Nixon.”

“That’s not saying much.” Jin smirked. “No, it’s really not.” Zara laughed. 

“Did you have a point?”

“Yes, my point is that Nixon and I are trying our best to bring all of you Christmas cheer, and here you are all mopey and sad. It’s starting to bum me out, man.”

“Sorry?” Jin said with a shrug. “Um… yay for commercialized winter holiday. Woo!” He punched the air half-heartedly. 

“That’s not the point I’m trying to make and you full well know it!” Zara crossed her arms and pouted. 

“Okay, what’s your point then?” 

“My point is that this is a time for togetherness and family and friends….”

“And now I see where you’re going. It doesn’t change anything.”

“Jin, you gave up from the first second we met the Senshi. We were all getting glares back then, they just needed time. They’ve had time… maybe you should try again.”

“Rei and I are not you and Ami. It’s different.”

“Fine, roll over and die. Just, like, start drinking or something. At least pretend to be fun.” She started to get up from the couch. 

“What should I do?” Jin asked before she flounced off. 

“You could show some good will, maybe buy her something? It’s a good time of year for that. And even if Rei is different, she’s still a girl. And most all girls like presents.”

“Any suggestions?” Jin lifted an eyebrow.

“Nah, that’s all you stud!” Zara patted his arm and stood up. 

“How is it that you are so helpful, yet so not?”

“It’s a special gift.” Zara smiled and left the room, giving Jin time to ponder the idea.


	7. Perfect Moment

Door Seven: Picture prompt -- Christmas lights and ornaments.

 

The music and background noise was drowned out by the thundering of his heart, the rush of blood in his ears. He looked across the room, watching dumbly as Rei oh-so-calmly filled her cup. The lights seeming to blur and halo her in light. 

She was a vision. She was perfection. A Goddess--who had kissed him!

She. Had. Kissed. Him. 

The thought wouldn’t stop whirling around his head, but it didn’t seem to make sense either. His thoughts were still a mass of confusion when Rei turned slightly and smiled, gentle and sweet. Then Jin realized _that_ was true perfection.


	8. Please don't...

Door Eight: "Mulled wine and hot cocoa."

 

“Did you get what you wanted for Christmas?” Zara smirked at Jin as she stopped by his side, passing him a cup of mulled wine--the spices wafting up were warm and heady. “So?” Zara prompted when he didn’t speak.

“I’m not telling.” He murmured, taking a sip. 

“No worries, I saw her kiss you.” The grin she gave him was utterly wicked. “Now,” she nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know you’re really excited and happy, but please try not to piss in your pants, ‘kay?” 

“Zara!” Jin cried, eyes wide and his face turning red. 

“What?”


	9. I wished for you

Door Nine: "Snow Angels."

 

They were all huddled outside for Nixon and Zara’s 'surprise' (which Jin knew to be the lighting of all the trees in the back yard). The night was cold, colder than it had been the night before when he made the trek to the Shrine. He couldn’t stop thinking about Rei’s not-quite-kiss-that-had-still-been-the-best-kiss kiss. And luck would have it that he hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to her privately since. He blamed Zara for distracting him and Usagi for distracting Rei. 

He watched Rei now, wrapped up in a black wool coat with a fluffy cream colored scarf and matching hat. It was an oddly beautiful contrast to her raven hair, and seemed to make her pale skin glow until she seemed like some angel in the snow. She laughed at something Makoto said, her eyes glowing like Christmas lights.

Jin was well aware that he was staring, but he wasn’t really focusing on what he was seeing specifically--just the over all beauty. That was why it didn’t really register in his addled brain that she was no longer talking and laughing with her friends, but slowly making her way toward him. Without a word she stopped next to side, and turned to face the yard. Nixon was off in a corner fiddling with power cords and swearing rather colorfully. Zara was up front entertaining the crowd while her cohort worked out the mechanics of their display. 

“Hallelujah!” Nixon finally cried.

“All right everyone, gather 'round!” Zara called and clapped her hands, the sound muffled by her thick mittens. “One, two, THREE!” She cried and Nixon jammed the power cords together. 

The trees lit up as if charged with magic--and Jin wasn’t entirely sure they weren’t. The spindly branches of the winter bare trees glowed in hues of green, red, blue, white, and gold. On the ground around the base of the trees were trumpeting angels, prancing reindeer, and a sleigh with a fat little Santa. Stars were suspended from the branches, glowing silver.

Everyone was clapping and cheering at the display, and it really was quite impressive and beautiful, but Jin could barely spare it a second thought. Just a split second before the lights went on, Rei’s small, gloved hand had found his larger one; and now she was leaning slightly against him, eyes wide as she studied the spectacle before them. He preferred studying her. 

The voices of the others were loud in the quiet of the night, and he was quite sure people from miles away could hear Usagi and Minako squeal over the beauty of it all. Despite that he heard Rei’s voice clearly--no matter how soft it was.

“I wished for you,” she murmured. 

“What?”

“Last night, and the night before that and the night before that. For as long as I can remember. I wish for you.” She leaned back slightly to look up at his shocked face, hand still firmly in his. “I didn’t really know what I was wishing for; I just wanted something that would fill the ache in my heart. When Usagi and the girls appeared, that helped some, helped to fill the hole, but there was always a missing piece. You fill it.”

“I--” he started to say, but his voice failed him. 

“We still have a way to go, I think. So much happened, but I’m willing to try if you are?” He could only nod in response. 

“Good,” She nodded and turned back to look at the lights again, resting her head on his shoulder.


	10. Thank You

Door Ten: Picture prompt - full moon

 

The moon--bright and beautiful--was peeking through the curtains as everyone sat down for dinner, the room chaotic as everyone took their places. Jin hung back, simply watching and waiting. Then he saw Zara near him and moved forward, catching her arm. She turned slightly and raised an eyebrow quizzically. 

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“For what?”

“Being pushy and bratty.”

“Uh, anytime?” Zara wrinkled her nose at him. Jin just smiled at her and nodded toward Rei. 

Zara turned and saw Rei helping carry out a dish, giving Jin smile as she passed by. “Oh!” she breathed. 

“Thank you,” Jin repeated.


	11. Puppy Love

Door Eleven: "Writing Christmas Cards."

 

Minako sat on the cream colored couch, a cup of cocoa on the glass coffee table, her feet tucked underneath her and chewed on her pen--which was bright pink, glittery, with a topper on one end shaped curiously like a unicorn head. In her lap lay a day planner full of names, numbers, and addresses--all written in various bright colors. Around her the couch was covered with cards and envelops and pens in shades of red and green. 

Kadin appeared in his office door and surveyed her for a moment, pale brows furrowed slightly. He moved forward, pulling off the wire frame glasses he wore when working, and sat on the arm of the couch. “What are you doing?” he asked. 

“Hm?” Minako looked up, blinking rapidly. “Oh! I’m writing Christmas cards.”

“For whom?” Kadin arched an eyebrow.

“Everyone!” Minako said brightly. 

“You mean _everyone?_ ” Kadin stressed the word and she nodded happily. He stared at her a moment. “You see them all nearly every day!

“So? It’s Christmas! It’s a good time to show you care, and everyone loves to get something in the mail.” She nodded and turned back to her day planner. 

“Everyone loves to get mail?”

“ _Everyone_ ,” she stressed. 

Kadin sighed and frowned at the top of his girlfriend’s blonde head, knowing full well she was fully engrossed in her project again, and therefore ignoring him. He jammed his glasses back on his face in annoyance, nearly poking himself in the eye in his haste. Standing from his seat, he flounced out of the room--unwittingly channeling his girlfriend. 

 

***

 

Exactly one week before Christmas, Minako went to gather the mail, making quick work of it to keep herself from getting too chilled in the snowy weather. Kicking the front door of the house shut, she sorted through the mail. 

“Bill.. bill.. junk. Ooooh, sale at the jewelry store! Junk, bi--hello?!” Her eyes went when they came across a pale yellow envelop addressed to her, with gold heart and star stickers plastered all over it. She shoved the rest of the mail onto the small table in the hall that was used primarily for house keys and maybe a fresh vase full of flowers. Jamming her finger into one corner, she ripped through the envelop and extracted a card made out of construction paper.

On the front was a surprisingly well drawn angel, with flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes-- there was no question on whom it was modeled. Flipping it open she found another picture of a stoic man in uniform embracing the angel, and the simple words “Merry Christmas” written in an elegant, flowing hand. 

Glancing up from the card she found Kadin at the end of the hall, wearing a sheepish smile. “Thank you,” she grinned. 

“There’s something else on the back.” He lifted his chin toward the card in her hand. Brows knitted together, Minako flipped over and simply stared. 

Finally she tore her eyes away and looked back at Kadin, “Really?”

“Yeah, I was going to make it surprise, but it was hard to manage. And I figured you would want a say in which one we picked.” He shrugged.

“AHHH!!!” Minako squealed and dropped the card to the ground, leaping forward to wrap her arms around Kadin’s neck, and kissed him full on the lips. Kadin smiled into the kiss and picked her up, carrying her toward their bedroom. 

Left behind on the ground, in the hall was the card; the back was a full color sketch of Kadin, Minako… and their soon to be new puppy.


	12. Something to Remember

Door Twelve: "Gift of the Magi."

 

After dinner was served and the table cleared, it was time for everyone to open their Secret Santa gifts -- which had been Ami’s idea, stating that buying a gift for everyone in the group was too much. As people were cooing over their gifts, and Makoto and Ami were cleaning up the wrapping paper and ribbons that had been strewn about the room, Jin found another gift being held in front of his face. He had already opened his present from Usagi, and had no idea why there was another one now.

His eyes drifted over a smooth hand and slim wrist, up a red clad arm to meet Rei’s smiling face. “What’s that?”

“A gift.” She said and shook the box gently. 

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to.” She sat next to him and shoved the package into his hands. “It’s not a watch, although I was vaguely tempted after I saw that you got me the hair comb.” Jin gave her confused look.

“You know, like the story? The Gift of the Magi by O. Henry?” She arched an eyebrow. Jin continued to stare.

Rei rolled her eyes. “It’s about a young couple who are very much in love, but very poor. They have two treasure though, her hair--which rivaled Usagi’s--and his grandfather’s pocket watch. At Christmastime she sold her hair to buy him a fine chain for the watch, and he sold his watch to buy her a set of beautiful hair combs.”

“That’s…. horribly depressing.”

“It has a nice moral if you read it.”

“What? Never try to surprise your loved one?” 

“Jin…” Rei rolled her eyes again. “Open your gift.”

“I already got what I wanted though.” He said with a cheeky grin. 

“That’s all well and good, but I bought it so open it.” Jin nodded at her order and started tearing at the box, opening it to reveal a bronze dragon statuette. 

“It’s not the original, of course, but it looks enough like it,” Rei said.

“I can’t believe you remember that," he breathed. 

“I remember a lot of things from that time. Besides, it’s hard to forget that big of New Years celebration.”

“Wasn’t that when I first kissed you? Or rather when I first kissed you and you didn’t deck me?” He looked at her with a lopsided grin. 

“It was.” Rei laughed softly. “I kept that little dragon statue by my bed-- to remember.”

“Well, I’ll need do something worth remembering so I can stick this one by my bed.” Jin didn’t give Rei time to reply before reaching up with one hand, snaked it around the back her neck and pulled her lips toward his.


	13. Walk Me Home

Door Thirteen: "Nose as red as Rudolph’s." 

 

Jin walks Rei home that night, and it seems colder than the evening before when he made the trek to the shrine alone. Beside him, Rei is quiet, but the silence is not strained. 

He escorts her up the many steps, to the door that leads to her room. Her nose is red and cheeks pink from the cold as they stop and face each other. 

“I hate the cold!” She says.

“I could warm you up,” he teases. 

She smiles, and leans up, lips just a hairsbreadth from his. “You wish,” she whispers with a giggle before disappearing inside.


	14. It was me

Door Fourteen: "Someone spiked the eggnog."

 

Zara sat in the freezing night, watching as Nixon tried to explain the rules of horseshoes to the girls while Mamoru and Kadin were off to the side, attempting to hit a ringer and failing miserably. All were a little louder than usual, a little redder than the night air strictly called for. 

Ami appeared at the door, “Are they all okay?”

“Yeah… someone spiked the eggnog. And they’ve had a fair amount.”

Clicking her tongue, Ami sat next to Zara and quirked an eyebrow. “ _Someone?_ ”

“Okay, _I_ spiked the eggnog.” She grinned cheekily and tapped her mug against Ami’s.


	15. Chapter 15

Door Fifteen: "Sleigh rides."

 

That night when Jin falls asleep, dreams of long forgotten days come to him unbidden. He dreams of golden kingdoms and silver moons. Of traveling the world from east to west, north to south. He dreams of training with his brothers, of the hot dessert sun beating down on his head. He dreams of scaling tall mountains to taste spring water and praying beneath the endless sky. 

He dreams of the frigid north, horse drawn sleighs carrying them through the towering evergreen trees to some destination. He also dreams of raven hair spilling over his chest, and silky skin just as pale as the linens twined around their joined bodies. Of kisses so heated they leave him flushed despite the cold night around them. He dreams of how she would rock against him, a challenge for takes things further; permission to give into desire. 

Jin jerks awake, panting and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He scrubs his hands over his face, eyes drifting over to the small dragon figure on his bedside table. He sighs and flops back onto his bed, a small smile playing out the corner of his mouth.


	16. Traitor

Door Sixteen: "The Grinch." 

 

Jin had slept horribly, unable to fall back asleep after his entirely too vivid dreams. When he met the others for coffee that morning as planned--just Mamoru and his Shitennou--Jin was less than pleased. 

“What’s the matter with you?” Mamoru’s brows arched high on his forehead.

“Nothing,” Jin muttered as he took a seat. “I just need coffee.”

“Hey, didn’t you walk Rei home last night?” Nixon grinned wide.

“Shut up, Nix. It’s not what you think… pervert.” 

“Then how come you’re surly, Mr. Grinch?” Zara cocked her head to one side, a smile tugging at her lips. 

“I think it’s perhaps frustration from the lack of doing rather than the doing itself.” Jin’s head whipped around as he looked up at the newly arrived Kadin. 

“What the hell!?“ He mumbled as Kadin took a seat, and Nixon and Zara dissolved into childish giggles. “You’re supposed to be the mature one. Traitor.”

“But I see you didn’t deny it.” Kadin smirked while cleaning his glasses.

Jin glowered at them all and turned his focus onto his black coffee. Black coffee that reminded him of black hair….. this was going to be a long day.


	17. Home Alone

Door Seventeen: "Someone gets left home alone."

 

Minako sighed, burrowing a bit deeper into the blankets. Kadin had left to have coffee with the others, and she was happy to be left alone in the quiet house… the only downside was that she did not have Kadin to cuddle with and his heat to steal. 

Finding herself a little chilly despite the down comforter, she got out of bed--said comforter wrapped around her shoulders--and went to turn up the heat. Instead of going back to bed she flopped down on the couch, intent to watch some sappy Christmasy movie and wait for her boyfriend to return. As she was flipping through the channels, the remote decided to take that particular moment to die. Minako frowned at the offending thing and pulled off the back, popping out the batteries and switching them around. When they didn’t seem to work, she set about trying to find fresh ones. 

Unfortunately there weren’t any in the junk drawer in the kitchen, or the closet in the entryway. She moved on to Kadin’s office, sure he would have some in his desk drawer. He was like a boy scout that way, always prepared. She crept inside and started pulling open the drawers, each one just as neat as the first, and it was easy to see that none of them held batteries. She pulled open the last one, the thin one that sat in the middle of the desk. Inside she did not find any batteries, but what she found instead was decidedly more interesting. 

The small felt box seemed innocuous enough, but she knew better. Much, much better! Minako knew it was bad to peek, but she had to see if he got the heart shaped Citrine earrings that she had been eyeing at the jewelry store. She had only dropped about a million hints to her boyfriend since October---the fact it was the day after Christmas and he hadn’t given her the gift the day before, completely escaping her excited mind. 

With great care she pulled the box from its resting place and cracked open the lid, which she shut quickly; the loud snap echoing around the room as her blue eyes went wide. What was in that box was mostly definitely not the earrings. Again she cracked open the box, the hinges squeaking slightly and causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. Taking a calming breath, she looked at the box again. 

There, sitting nestled in velvet, was a glittering, pear-cut yellow diamond engagement ring. Minako chewed on her thumbnail as she stared at the ring. Then, with reverent care, she extracted it from the box and slipped it on her finger, admiring it. She twisted her hand left and right, watching how the diamond caught the light and felt a warmness spreading out from her chest. 

The phone rang then and she bounced up to the receiver in the corner of the office, the caller ID showing that it was Kadin’s cell phone. She grabbed it quickly and pressed the talk button.

“Yes,” she said breathlessly by way of greeting.


	18. Ready

Door Eighteen: "Favourite ornament."

 

Snow was falling in lazy little circles outside her bedroom window. Rei watched for awhile before getting up and moving to her vanity in the corner. She sat down and started brushing out her long lengths of hair, before gathering a chuck in her hands and twisting it back. She secured it firmly with the comb that Jin had given her, and admired the look in the mirror.

She wasn’t ever one for fancy ornaments or baubles, but the beauty of this particular one was unparalleled in her mind, and she treasured it greatly. And, if she were completely honest with herself, she would admit the giver of the gift held just as much sway over that conclusion as the gift itself. 

Smiling, she stood up and smoothed her black slacks, checking to make sure everything was in place. She grabbed her coat from her closet, along with her gloves and scarf. As she made her way to the door, she called out to her grandfather to let him know she was leaving. 

At the door she slipped into her snow boots and shrugged on her wool coat, ready to go meet Jin for their first date.


	19. Chapter 19

Door Nineteen: Picture prompt - Naughty Santa.

 

Jin stood in the middle of downtown waiting for Rei so they could go to dinner. He had been early, a rarity for him, but there was no way he would’ve kept her waiting. Right now he stood with raised eyebrows before an advertisement on the wall. It was for Victoria’s Secret and displayed a scantily clad woman in bright pink bra and panties with a matching Santa hat, beneath her in flowery font it read;

_There’s no gift like a Christmas gift from Victoria’s Secret._

“I like mine better.” Rei’s voice whispered in his ear. He jumped slightly and turned to face her, noting how the light snow fall caught in her hair glistened under the light of the streetlamp until it haloed her head. He also noted the comb she wore and how her smile grew wider the longer he stared. 

“I’m sorry?” He managed to say.

“I said I like my gift better, no matter what the billboard says.” She smirked at him slightly and leaned up, her lips touching the shell of his ear and causing a slight shiver to run down his spine. “Besides, you know I prefer red.”

She pulled, smirk still firmly in place and started walking down the street. When she was halfway to the corner she stopped and turned. “Aren’t you coming?” she called. Jin took a deep breath, rubbed his face with one hand and started to catch up. 

This would be a long night.


	20. Not Planned

Door Twenty: Video Prompt -- Terrible Christmas Gifts.

 

“One of the first memories I had of the Silver Millennium was of one Yule when I was a boy. Endymion had been extremely excited about his gift that year, he was sure he was getting a horse; which he was, but Nephrite wanted to have some fun first. So Nephrite gave him an old, worn cloak and convinced him that was all he was getting. It was the first time I could remember Endy getting really, really angry.”

“Don’t tell me he threw a fit?” Rei arched an eyebrow.

“Oh, yes. On the ground and everything.” Jin laughed and took a sip of his wine. The pair were dining at a very posh, very expensive restaurant that Jin had picked. There were linen table clothes, crystal chandeliers and glasses, and an extremely condescending maitre’d.

Jin had wanted to impress Rei, but had been extremely embarrassed when he learned it was the same restaurant that Rei’s father took her to for their annual dinners together. Which was exactly why he’d ordered one bottle of wine and was currently contemplating ordering another. He watched her carefully at the conclusion of his tale, she had started to laugh softly, holding her napkin up to cover her mouth with her eyes downcast, demure. It hadn’t been the first time she’d done so. 

“Why do you do that?” He asked, the wine giving him a bit of courage. 

“Do what?”

“Act so… diffident.“ He gestured to the napkin still by her mouth. “It doesn’t seem like you.”

“I’m very different than Mars ever was; if that’s what you mean.” She spoke haughtily, but her eyes were still soft. 

“I didn’t mean to accuse. It’s just not how I remember you.” Jin ducked his head. 

“Well, you’re not quite how I remember Jadeite. You’re shy.”

“Mostly around you,” he mumbled to himself. Rei giggled again, unabashed, and leaned her elbows on the table, one hand coming up to cradle her chin; completely heedless of the glares from the maitre’d.

“You’re cute, Jin,” she said with a smile. “Truthfully, I don’t like being here. It makes me think of my father.”

“We can go,” he said hurriedly. 

“But we’ve already ordered…?” 

“We’re not staying if you’re uncomfortable.” Jin stood up, singling the maitre’d over, “Is there a problem, sir?” 

“We would like our bill.” 

The maitre’d stared at Jin, lips pursed. “Is something not to your liking?”

“No, we just have to go.”

“Well, excuse me a moment while I total your bill.” The man flat out glared at Jin as he turned to leave. 

“No, here!” He pulled out a wad of money from his wallet and thrust it at the man. “That should cover it.”

Jin tuned and pulled Rei to her feet, ignoring the waiter’s disgusted face as he eyed the rumpled money, and pulled her toward the coat check. They retrieved their things, bundling up again, and made their way outside into the cold night. 

“I can’t believe you did that, was it even enough? We ordered wine!” She laughed, breath coming out in a plume of white. 

“Yeah, about. He won’t get a tip though.” Jin laughed, grabbing Rei’s gloved and guiding her down the street. 

“Now where are we going?” Rei quirked an eyebrow. “I am hungry.”

“Well, were do you want to go?” Jin stopped, turning to look at her. Rei furrowed her brows in thought, looking up and town the street before her eyes light up. 

“Have you ever been to the Crown?” She smiled when he shook his head no, and started pulling him down the street.


	21. Outtake

Door Twenty-one: "The first Christmas in Crystal Tokyo."

 

The first Christmas in Crystal Tokyo was not until many years after the Great Freeze. In fact, it did not come until Small Lady had traveled to the past. Spending time with Usagi and Mamoru in those earlier years she came to learn of the many traditions (mostly western) the holiday held. 

Traditions she took to heart. 

The first Christmas came after the Dark Moon had been defeated, Serenity was freed, the Shitennou returned from protecting their regions, and the Princess came home to her own time. That first Christmas was quiet and quaint, the royal family and their guardians finally having peace for the first time in so, so long.

 

~~~~~~

 

The Christmas tree was done up in silver and gold, with garland and bows, twinkling white lights and a hodgepodge of ornaments collected for each person present. Gifts were piled beneath the tree and around it, the sheer amount overwhelming. The scent of cinnamon, sugar, and citrus wafted through the air. Candles glowed on tabletops, the flames merrily dancing. Old carols piped through some unseen speakers, telling of White Wonderlands and Blue Christmases. 

The hall that was being used for the party was full of happy people and good cheer. Mulled wine, spiced cider, and eggnog flowing freely while people milled and nibbled on the plethora of foods prepared by Lady Jupiter. Lord Jadeite--known as Jin for the evening while amongst friends--stood in a corner and watched the group. Smiling as Small Lady flitted about in her new dress, a copy of her mother’s formal white gown, and spoke animatedly about how Santa would be visiting the palace that night. 

“Do you realize that you’re standing under the mistletoe?” Jin looked over to find his wife smirking at him, repeating the question she had asked so many years ago. 

“I was waiting,” he smirked. 

“Oh? Shall I call Zara and Nixon over? I think they would be more than happy to kiss you.” She stepped close to his side, tucking herself against him despite her teasing. 

“Zara is busying with the baby and Nixon, well; Nixon isn’t quite my type.”

“What’s your type then?” She started to lean up, her hands balanced on his chest.

“I think you know the answer to that.” Jin started to lower his head, lips inching closer to hers. 

“Auntie Rei! Did you tell Uncle Jin what Auntie Ami said? Is he excited!?” The couple stopped mid-motion and turned to look at their pink haired princess. Rei’s eyes going slightly wide while Jin only cocked an eyebrow. Usagi appeared then, an apologetic smile plastered to her face and started ushering her child away. 

“Come along, sweetheart, let’s go find some eggnog that Uncle Nixon hasn’t made his special way yet.” The royal pair started to walk away, and Usagi mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’ over her shoulder. 

“What was that about?” Jin asked, brows knitted together. 

“Well, I have a special Christmas gift for you.” Rei nodded and pulled away slightly. Grabbing his hand in hers, she placed it against her stomach. Jin stared down at her stomach, goggling, before lifting blue eyes to meet violet. 

“Really?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. Jin let out a whoop of joy and picked Rei up, twirling her around. Setting her on the ground again, he pulled her close and sealed the happy news with a kiss. 

Goddess Bless the mistletoe, indeed.


	22. Don't Worry

Door Twenty-two: "Real candles on a real tree."

 

“Real candles?” Ami quirked an eyebrow. “Isn’t that dangerous?” 

“Not with you around!” Zara winked. “Besides it’s tradition, it’s only a few and they have holders. See.” She held out her hand for Ami to inspect the small spring that would hold the candle and rest on the branch. 

“If you say so,” Ami shook her head and clucked her tongue. 

The two continued decorating their Christmas tree, various songs drifting through the speakers while the air around them was scented with pine needles and ginger cookies banking in the oven. Their home was cozy, light with soft lamp light and candles on tables. 

Zara stepped back the tree, stroking her chin while she surveyed their work. Finally nodding, happy with the look, she leaned over and retrieved her wine class from the side table and took a sip. Ami moved to her side, wrapping lithe arms around her fiancée’s waist and tucked her head on her shoulder. 

“You sure you’re okay with not going home for Christmas?” Ami looked up and tried to catch Zara’s eye. “It must be hard to be away from your family.”

Zara frowned and pulled away from Ami, setting down her glass and flopping onto the couch. Growing up, Zara had been very close to her family, and holidays were a time for great joy in the Holloway house, but things had been strained once she came out. And moving to Japan on what appeared to be a whim, hadn’t exactly strengthened their bonds any. 

Ami sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, unsure what to make of Zara’s silence--a rarity that was disconcerting. She moved forward and sat down next to the blonde, waiting for her to speak. When it became clear that Zara would not break the silence, Ami spoke. 

“Are you ashamed of me?” 

Zara visibly jumped, relaxing back in her seat her eyes were wide as she turned to face Ami. 

“Ashamed? No, love. Never.” She reached forward and took Ami’s hand in her own, brushing her thumb the slim wrist. “I could never--would never--be ashamed of you. It’s my family. And it’s not even that I’m really ashamed of them, but I’m… disappointed. I would love to take you back home and show you around town and let you meet the family, but they do-don’t understand. And I don’t want to put you through that.” Zara let out a deep breath, ruffling the fine hairs that brushed her fair brow. She smiled ruefully and leaned forward, resting her forehead against Ami’s. 

“I’m sorry it has to be like that. I know you miss them.”

“I do, but I have you and the guys and girls. I wouldn’t trade any of that for the world… especially you. I love you, Ami.” 

“I love you, too.” 

Zara grinned at Ami and lifted her hand up, fingers curling into the fine, dark hair at the nape of her neck and tugged her forward until their lips met.


	23. Surprise, Surprise

Door Twenty-three: "Your favourite Christmas song."

 

The song was playing _again_ , which wasn’t so bad, but she had heard it about hundred times since the beginning of the holiday season and the tune was wearing thin. Slapping down her dish towel and abandoning the dishes for a moment, Makoto stepped out into the living room to give Nixon a firm piece of her mind.

She stopped short, though, when she found him sound asleep on her couch. He had managed to fold his large frame onto the tiny piece of furniture, his long legs spilling over one end, one arm was folded behind his head and the other lay across his chest, as if he were pledging to Endymion. His chest rose and fell with each deep breath, and part of his shirt had ridden up, exposing part of his furry stomach. 

Makoto smiled softly and shook her head, moving over to shut off the CD player. Turning back, she picked up the throw that lay on the back of one chair and gently shook it open, laying it across her sleeping boyfriend’s form. Smoothing it out over his legs she straightened up and found a pair of rich, chestnut brown eyes staring at her sleepily. 

“Hi,” he mumbled, grinning. 

“Go back to sleep.” She returned the smile and pulled up the blanket a little higher. Instead of obeying her, Nixon reached out, arms slithering around her waist, and pulled her down on top of him. She shrieked out of surprising and landed flush against him, her arms pinned between them and her face inches from his. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” She asked as he settled into the cushions and closed his eyes again. 

“I’m going back to sleep,” he said, eyes still closed. 

“I am not napping with you!” She tried to pull away, intent to finish her chores and get dinner ready, but his arms only tightened. 

“You’re right, this isn’t nearly comfortable enough.” His eyes blinked open and he smirked. In a flash, Nixon up off the couch with Makoto cradled in her arms, and heading toward the bedroom. 

“Nixon, put me down.” She tried to sound stern, but she failed and giggled.

“Okay,” he chuckled a moment before walking through her bedroom door and disposing her on the bed. She scrambled to sit up and scoot off the bed, but he was faster, quickly laying down next to her and dragging her close. His arms were wrapped around her waist and his face buried into her hair. Makoto took a deep breath and relaxed against him, she figured she would just wait him out. He would fall back asleep and she would untangle herself then. 

“I hate your bed,” he mumbled. “It’s too small. Mine is so much better.”

“Well, your apartment is a ‘shit hole’ as Zara so delicately puts it. So either you stay here or it’s a no go.”

“You know, that’s a real problem.” Nixon sat up and looked down at her. “You don’t like my apartment, I don’t like your bed… or most of your furniture--it’s so small and girly.”

“How do you propose we fix this then?” She rolled onto her back and looked up at him, bored. 

“Move in together.”

“What?”

“It makes sense. I mean, look Zara and Ami are engaged, Minako and Kadin are living together. It’s not like I’m not over here most nights anyway.”

“How do you propose we fit all of you things into my apartment?” 

“We don’t.”

“I am not moving into your apartment building! It’s rundown and there are so many creepy people living ther-”

“I know, I have another place in mind.” Nixon grinned at her and moved off the bed, racing out to the living room and back again with a flyer in hand.

“Here,” he thrust the paper into her hands. Makoto glanced over the flyer for a house; it was in a nice neighborhood, with plenty of space and a spare bedroom. The kitchen looked huge and full of every amenity she could possibly imagine, and the house boasted a large backyard with a few fruit trees. Her heart gave a twinge, it was perfect.

“It looks beautiful!” She read further down the flyer. “But it’s for sale, not rent!”

“Actually, the flyer is old. The place is sold.”

“Then why….” she trailed offer and glanced up at Nixon, eyes wide. “You didn’t!” 

“I did, we can close before New Years if you like it. Merry Christmas, babe.” 

“You bought me a house?” Makoto looked down at the flyer again, dazed. 

“No.” Nixon shook his head and leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss against her lips. “I bought us a home.”


	24. What are you doing forever?

Door Twenty-four: "Bah, humbug."

 

Rei and Jin sat inside the Crown, enjoying each others company and the various Christmas carols playing on the stereo. The food had been perfect and filling, and now Rei sat sipping the last of her hot cocoa, watching a few snow flakes drift past the window while Jin paid the bill. She had offered to cover the meal at the Crown, since he had forked over an obscene amount of money for a meal they didn’t even get to enjoy, but he wouldn’t hear of it. 

She watched as someone out on the street walked past, casting a dubious look at the store front--all done up with lights and boughs of evergreen. Noticing Rei inside, the person frowned at her and continued on their unhappy way.

“Bah, humbug to you, too,” she murmured to herself. 

“Did you say something?” Jin asked, stopping by the table.

“No, just thinking out loud.” He looked slightly confused, but nodded nonetheless, “Ready to go?” 

“Sure,” Rei smiled at him. She scooted out of the booth and let Jin help her shrug into her coat, and he put on his while she wrapped her scarf around her neck. 

“May I walk you home?” he asked, offering her his elbow. “I would love it.” She laced her arm through his, allowing him to guide her out the door and down the street. 

It was late, the night quiet as most people were already inside, and the world seemed slightly muted from the blanket of snow on the ground and layer of thick clouds above. If Rei closed her eyes, and used her imagination just a little bit, she could pretend that they weren’t in a busy city but rather a small town--perhaps one they had visited during the Silver Millennium. 

She and Jin walked in silence back to the shrine, enjoying the moment together with Jin’s arm wrapped right around her shoulders, and Rei tucked firmly against his side. He escorted her up the many steps that led to her door were they stood facing each other.

“I had a very nice time tonight, Jin.” 

“Me too. I’m sorry about the restaurant.”

“It’s alright, you didn’t know and the thought was very kind.” 

Jin did something then that surprised Rei. He stooped forward and kissed her, given his shyness for most the evening it was rather shocking, but not at all unwelcome. Rei rocked onto her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned the kiss. They stayed together for several long moments before pulling apart slowly, and Jin rested his forehead against hers. The air was chill and she knew her pinks were tinged pink, though she was quite sure it wasn’t just from the cold.

“What you doing New Year’s Eve?” he asked.

“I don’t know, what am I doing New Year’s Eve?”

“Accompanying me around town? Bother all of our friends, find somewhere to watch fireworks go off?”

“Sounds like a date.” She smiled, pecked his lips again and disappeared inside. 

Closing the door with a click, she leaned against the frame and bite her cheek when she heard Jin swear on the other side before leaving. She slipped out of her boots and shrugged off her coat and hung it up. Stepping into her house slippers she started toward her room, happy and giddily planning what she would wear in Usagi like fashion.


End file.
